Damad (Michelia)
This is about a character in the Alternative Continuity. If you are looking for a character with a same name from the original series, check here. Damad is a Muozinel soldier who is often accompanies Kureys Shahim Balamir in Muozinel's attempt to drive Brune back after the former's successful invasion. What makes him stands out from the original is that he also has limited knowledge about the demons due to his relationship with Azi Dhaka, the fortune teller of Muozinel. Character Information Appearance ---TBA--- Personality Despite being born of peasant family, Kureys trusted Damad for his ability to command troop and even appointed him as the aide of his stepsister Aisha. Damad in the other hand is quite materialistic because of his upbringing. He wants to gain reputation and wealth to better his life, as proven that he would rather go to war rather than follow Aisha's request to hunt for the Brune's Archer because it is less rewarding; but changed his mind when Kurey offered reward in gold for the archer dead or alive. He is also not fond of Aisha whom he feel is sloppy for a lady of royal family, but holds up to her behavior because it is the job assigned to him. Because of his commoner upbringing, he need to put effort to speak politely to his superiors, but still often show his lineage. Luckily, both Kureys and Aisha are not blaming him. The former because he appreciate his ability, while the later feel he is more amusing as he is. History (To be added...) Chronology Damad is one of the commanders under Kureys. He is assigned as the vice-commander under Aisha, Kurey's sister from different mother, a position he doesn't like. Later, Aisha asked him to request for permission to hunt for a group of Brune soldiers running away after Muozinel's ambush in Ereshkigalt Plains. She is interested in the Brune's Archer who can accurately shoot her captains from distance, as well as accurately shoot both eyes of war elephants from distance of 250 alsine in battle. Another reason is she planned on checking her territory that is recently destroyed by flood. Aisha also told her about the damaged shrine said to be where the Muozinel water goddess Anahita sealed a Water Demon. Damad think it's a nonsense. Damad tracked the Zchted knights corps (led by Mila) and Brune's Vorn corps (led by Tigre). While entering the forest to avoid detection, he is shocked to see Tigre and Militsa fighting water hydra made by Rusalka. After being captured, and hearing story that the Demon might be is Ortho, which fits the story from Aisha, he volunteered to guide Tigre and the two Vanadis. Even after freed, he took a chance to attack Lusalka, giving Milla a chance to free herself from the Water Demon's bind. Later, he returned to Kureys to give report about Tigre Vorn and his failure to capture the archer, but keep the story about Demon to himself. But because of his experience of seeing a Demon first hand, he strongly suspect Azi Dahka which pass him by, as a Demon, and also warned Aisha to never approach the fortune teller. Powers and Abilities (to be added...) Trivia ---TBA--- Reference Navigation Category:Male Character Category:Michelia Characters